What! (SasuSaku)
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble sebuah kisah cinta yang manis antara Sang Bungsu Uchiha dan Si Gadis Polos. Sasuke ingin melamar sang kekasih hati hari ini. Well, semoga takdir berpihak padamu, Sasuke. / Valentine's(yang telat sehari)and birthday fict! / Remake from my own old ff.


Disclaimer: Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei but this fict is purely mine.

Warning: plotless, abal, gaje, cerita pasaran, remake!

AN: ini tadinya fict untuk memperingati Valentine(telat sehari lu woy) dan sekalian birthday fict buat my darl rinee dan my pet codooooot *cium basah* maaf buat rinee ini super duper telat *meper ingus di baju Sasuke* okelah, cekidot aja!

Don't like? Close this page and write your own story and pairing! Thanks!

Enjoy it, minna!

_**サスサク**_

Pemuda dengan manik sekelam malam tengah sibuk menata meja makan sambil bersenandung kecil. Jika kau perhatikan dengan saksama, kau dapat melihat senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya.

_Onyx_ kelam, rambut _raven_ dengan model unik, badan tegap, ditambah dengan marga yang ia sandang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke digilai semua wanita. Dari anak-anak, remaja, bahkan ibu-ibu setuju bahwa tokoh utama kita kali ini sangat menawan.

Siapa yang dapat menaklukkan hati seorang bungsu Uchiha? Yeah, Haruno Sakura. Gadis merah muda yang menjadi teman sejak kecilnya adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang dapat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertekuk lutut.

Ia menggulirkan maniknya ke arah jam yang terpampang di dinding meja makan. Jarum pendek sudah nyaris menunjuk ke angka delapan. Ya, jam makan malam. Senyum lagi-lagi mengembang diiringi dengan debaran jantung yang menggila.

Sasuke sudah mengirim pesan pada kekasih merah mudanya untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Dengan senang hati jawaban dari seberang sana adalah 'iya'. _Well_, sekarang kekasih gulalinya itu pasti tengah dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya.

Kau mau mendengar hal bagus, Kawan?

Uchiha Sasuke akan melamar kekasihnya hari ini. Saat makan malam nanti.

Semoga keberuntungan dan takdir berpihak padamu, Sasuke.

_**サスサク**_

Sudah setengah jam sejak kedatangan gadis bersurai merah muda ke kediaman Uchiha. Itu berarti mereka sudah selesai memakan makan malam mereka.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_! Ini enak sekali!"

Ucapan Sakura membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Kembali pada alam sadar dan bergumam untuk menjawab pernyataan sang kekasih, "hn."

Tanpa sadar kepalan tangannya mengeras. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang kembali menggila. Mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan memasang wajah stoic andalannya, "kau mau _cake_?"

_Emerald_-nya berkilat lucu, satu hal yang Sasuke sukai dari kekasihnya. Surai merah mudanya bergerak seiring dengan anggukan yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban, "mauuu~"

Mengambil _cake_ dari kulkas lalu menempatkannya tepat di depan gadis gulali ini. Tanpa banyak bicara _cake_ cokelat yang amat sangat-kelihatan-nikmat itu langsung diserbu oleh Sakura, "_itadakimasu_."

Seiring dengan suapan _cake_, di sisi lain sang pemuda di depannya tengah mencoba membuat dirinya tetap tenang dan _stay cool_. Nyatanya itu tidak cukup berhasil. Adanya keringat yang menetes dari dahi putih sang Uchiha bungsu yang menjadi bukti.

Sasuke gelisah menunggu reaksi kekasih merah mudanya. Usaha dan mental yang sudah lama ia persiapkan selama ini akan mendapatkan jawaban tak lama lagi.

Napas Sasuke tertahan, seolah tak ada oksigen di sekitarnya saat Sakura mulai berhenti mengunyah. Alis gadis itu mengerut. Tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke depan mulutnya. Mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Dan napas Sasuke benar-benar lenyap begitu Sakura mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam mulutnya.

_Kumohon Sakura! Bilang iya! Jawab aku bersedia! Lalu kau akan jadi Uchiha Saku-_

"Jorok!"

_-ra.. tunggu. Apa?_

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_! Yang membuat _cake_ ini jorok sekaliiii! Masa ia tidak sadar telah mencampurkan benda asing ke dalam adonan?! Kalau aku tersedak bagaimana?! Huh!"

Tanpa mempedulikan cincin yang nyaris ia telan dan air muka Sasuke-yang sudah berubah drastis, gadis itu kembali larut dalam santapannya.

Pemuda bermanik _onyx_ ini hanya bisa diam. Oh sungguh, jika ia bukan Uchiha, ia akan melotot dengan rahang terbuka lebar. Mendengus pelan dan memijit pelipis adalah cara ampuh untuk membuat pikiran sang Uchiha kembali jernih.

"Sakura," memanggil nama gadis gulalinya dengan suara rendah.

"Hm?"

"Kau-kau tidak mengerti?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. _Emerald_-nya memandang _onyx_ Sasuke penuh tanya. Tak lama ia menggeleng pelan, "apanya?"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia lalu mengambil cincin yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya lalu berdiri bertumpu dengan salah satu lututnya.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi, Sakura. Harusnya aku langsung mengatakannya." Pemilik _onyx_ itu menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bebas dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Saat emerald sang kekasih menatap _onyx_-nya-masih-penuh tanya, Sasuke tersenyum.

"_Will you marry me_, Haruno Sakura?"

Garpu yang tadi dipegangnya terlepas seketika. _Emerald_-nya kini dibanjiri air mata. Gadis gulali itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuknya, "Ya, Tuhan. Aku bersedia, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku bersedia!"

Senyum tulus pemuda itu berikan pada kekasihnya. Perasaan lega dan senang bercampur aduk, "terima kasih, Sakura."

Ya, seharusnya Sasuke tahu bahwa tidak semua gadis mengerti dengan perlakuan manis yang ia lakukan. Jika sebagian besar gadis lain akan menangis begitu melihat cincin yang terdapat di dalam cake yang tengah mereka santap karena terharu-dan mengerti apa arti di balik cincin itu, tetapi ada sebagian kecil gadis yang hanya mengerutkan alis, memandang sinis cincin itu(karena dianggap akan membuat mereka tersedak), lalu melanjutkan makan cake dengan lahap.

Harusnya Sasuke tahu bahwa gadisnya akan masuk dalam jajaran sebagian kecil gadis yang kurang peka itu.

Intinya, kau berhasil melamar kekasihmu, Tuan Uchiha.

Selamat. Takdir berpihak padamu.

Semoga kalian berbahagia.

**END**


End file.
